blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
Yūki Terumi
Yūki Terumi, also known as Hazama, was a former member of the Six Heroes, as well as the creator of the Azure Grimoire. He is a playable character in the console version of BlazBlue: Chronophantasma and was later killed towards the end of the same game by Hakumen. Information Before the arrival of the Black Beast, Terumi worked alongside Relius Clover and Shūichirō Ayatsuki on an experiment to examine the Gate. Unfortunately, the Black Beast emerged from the Cauldron, killing Shūichirō and Terumi in the process. Terumi reappeared as a ghost and, with the assistance of Relius, was revived in an artificial body made in his likeness. After his revival, he was attacked by Tomonori, Jubei's brother. Terumi emerged victorious, winning the fight with his signature Nox Nyctores, Geminus Anguium: Ouroboros, and killing Tomonori in the process. Soon after, he was cursed with the spell Ruby: Mind Eater by Konoe Mercury, who used him as a puppet during the battle with the Black Beast. He eventually manipulated Trinity Glassfield, who had feelings for Kazuma Kuvaru prior to his fusion with Terumi, into releasing him from the spell. After his release, he quickly killed Konoe and Trinity, threw their bodies into the Boundary, and proceeded to find Hakumen and Jubei so he could kill them. He was sealed inside the Boundary with Hakumen, only to be released by Takamagahara. He is brought into the future by the Chronophantasma, and is killed later on by Hakumen. Personality Evil incarnate - no two words could better sum up Terumi so succinctly. Cruel, sadistic, and insane beyond measure, Terumi delighted in the suffering of others, both physically and mentally, and relished pure chaos. He would provoke and manipulate others for his own amusement, and ruthlessly torture anyone who got in his way. He also had a cynical view on life. Appearance Terumi wears a hooded yellow cape along with long black ribbons across his arms. He also retains a few articles of clothing from his Hazama persona, including an open shirt beneath his vest that shows his chest, two belts, and black pants. When he activates overdrive mode, his hood comes off for a brief moment, revealing his spiky green hair. Powers and Abilities Gameplay-wise, Terumi is said to be a character with more Distortion Drives than special moves. His Drive, Force Eater, focuses on absorbing the opponent's Heat Gauge, similar to Ragna's Soul Eater.BlazBlue: Chronophantasma Character Yuki Terumi Can Steal Your Super Meter He will apparently still use Ouroboros, but not as much as his Hazama persona, as he will only use it during his Special Attacks and Distortion Drives. He is described as a "sadistic beatdown character", with more of an emphasis on utilizing Heat abilities such as Distortion Drives, Rapid Cancels and Crush Triggers more-so than other characters.BlazBlue Producer Toshimichi Mori Discusses Chrono Phantasma’s Story, Console Characters, and More with Famitsu Musical Themes Stages Titles Etymology The "yū" in "Yūki" is from Japanese 優 yū - "gentleness, superiority" or 悠 yū - "distant, leisurely" is a literal translation. Whereas 希 ki - "hope", 輝 ki - "radiance" or 生 ki - "life" serves as the other half of the translation. However, the most likely translation is 幽鬼 yūki - "ghost" or "revenant". His last name translates from Japanese as "beautiful shrine" and is a feminine name, although admittedly rare.﻿ Trivia *Terumi's crest resembles a caduceus, or "herald's staff", which consists of two snakes coiling around a winged staff. In Greek mythology, it was carried by Hermes, a cunning trickster god who could freely move between the boundaries of worlds as an emissary of the gods and conductor of souls into the afterlife. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Non-human Characters Category:The Six Heroes Category:Playable Characters Category:Chronophantasma Characters Category:DLC Characters Category:Deceased Characters